Anniversary strikes back !
by H.A.L.I.M.I
Summary: "Oh my gosh, I can't believe it...After all the hints I left, he managed to forget THAT !" Sasori really has a bad memory, last year and the year before he forgot about our anniversary, and he promised he would'nt forget this year too...What a liar uhn. If it's like this, then I'm going to make him pay... Uhm I need to know how to do this...


_**Anniversary strikes back !**_

**Dei P.O.V**

Early in the morning :

« _Oh my gosh, I can't believe it...After all the hints I left, he managed to forget THAT !_» Sasori really has a bad memory, last year and the year before he forgot about our anniversary, and he promised he would'nt forget this year too...What a liar uhn.

If it's like this, then I'm going to make him pay...

Uhm I need to know how to do this..

**Extern P.O.V**

«_ What are you doing ?_» said a red-haired man while giving a surprise backhug to his lover

« _you don't need to know Unh. _» said the blond one angrily, after pushing the redhead's hands away.

He was wondeing about what he did to deserve that, but ended up thinking that the blond just had his period...

(I think you all had understand what's going on. No ? Well listen..)

Deidara went to his room, took some money and without looking back he went out.

Sasori as usual thought he needed some fresh air. ( Dickhead D: )

He knew the village where he was going is a bit far, but he absolutely needed his _vendetta. _So he walked and walked until he found _that store_ where he could buy anything he needed.

He took the little object in his hands and smirked to his thoughts who were « I'm going to make you pay you mothefucker ».

He quickly paid and litteraly ran out to be able to use what he bought.

A little later in the night

Deidara ran into their room and found Sasori sitting at his deck working on his puppets. It was per-fect ! Because Sasori hated being distrated from his work as much as he hated when he could'nt fuck Deidara. So he just came and kissed his lover's neck and jaw.

« _What are you doing ?_ » asked the surprised man.

«Hmmhmm » ( Oo ?) said Deidara while sliding his hands under his man's shirt and rubbing his hot ( very hot) body against the other's.

It's been 2 weeks since they had fucked, because they had different missions, and they both knew that their body was in heat and only wanted one thing. Sasori growled a bit since he couldn't focus on his puppets..

So they just kissed passionately and while his lover was busy with liking, nibbling and sucking his nipples, Deidara tied his hands to the table with some sealed handcuffs in his back of course...

And then Deidara started to remove his Akatsuki's coat, untied his hair and strip slowly and explicitly in front of his needy lover.

This one just growled and said harshly : « _What the fuck are you doing brat !?_ »

Deidara just licked his lips and took out the other things his bought in his bag, showing his cute and sexy ass to his lover who was dying.

It was a dildoo and a vibrator. He just started touching his body sexily, pinching his nipples lightly and moaned as loud as he could, next he would spread his legs wide in Sasori's direction and make the dildoo brush lightly against his pinky sexy hole.

« Nn » He said when he started to put it into it, not to deeply just the tip of it.

Sasori couldn't take it anymore, he started moving his legs against his hard-rock-ready-for-anything member, and growled when Deidara put it all in, he closed his eyes but could still hear his lover's moans and the noise he made with his body...

Deidara was having fun, he was going at a good pace and always wanted it to go deeper into his abused hole, he decide that it was time to finish it, so he took the vibrator and push it into his busy hole, and slide the little button on the mini-remote control.

Then he started to scream « Aaahhh...haa..Nn..Huuun » he even drooled and after a few moves he came.

Sasori already came earlier, he never seen his lover like this before, he knew Deidara wasn't innocent but seing him like this made him thought that he was _his _slutty bitch.

Deidara came near Sasori panting and removed the handcuffs.

Later in bed Sasori asked him why he did that, Deidara told him why and went to sleep peacefully and happy of his solo sex.

The redhead was really frustrated.

During all the week his lover brushed his hand against his manhood, rubbed his ass against his crotch driving Sasori mad.

The week end, they had to go together for a mission which is killing 2men who stole secrets Akatsuki's datas.

The blond guy said he needed to look for something he lost.

Sasori didn't even answer, he was really mad but found that the blond was taking too much time for that « _something »._ So he went looking for him, when he found him Deidara was crouching, panting and leaving some noises similar to sobs out, at first Sasori thought he was crying but quickly understood what his pervert lover was doing.

Deidara was needy too, he wanted his lover's dick so bad, but was too proud to say it. He was playing with the dildoos again, they were litteraly sucked by his greedy hole.

When he saw that he immediately got errect and wanted to fuck Deidara as he deserved it.

He caught Deidara's hands and put him on all fours, he bend over him rubbing his pelvic against Deidara's ass, the blond one just moaned, even thought he didn't wanted to. He tried to free his hands but he could'nt so he said « G-Get the fuck out bastard ! Uhn »

The redhead grabbed his lover's dick and did a few slow ( really slow) moves with it.

« Aaahhh...» Said Deidara.

Sasori pulled his hair and put his fingers into the blond's mouth, who sucked them hungrily.

« _What are you doing ? _» Said Sasori smirking at his man.

Deidara watched everywhere else but at him.

Then his lovers decided it was time for him to get some fun. He put the fingers one by one into Deidara's hole and moved them deeply in him. After he took them out he replaced them by his imposant dick, and then Deidara couldn't restrain his screams. «Aaahhh hha St-St-Stop th-th-th-this »

Sasori didn't even listened to what he said and fucked him at a quick pace, leaving the blond guy moaning, blushing and screaming his name and naughty stuffs like « Ahh...put it in...Dee-Deeper...oww »

Sasori knew he wouldn't last long like this so he grabbed his lover's manhood, started to pump it , kiss his neck pinch his nipples and go harder...

Deidara was clinging to the grass and panting, a few moves later they both came while screaming each other's name.


End file.
